Surgeons routinely perform laproscopic and arthoscopic surgery on different body parts of patients. These types of endoscopic surgeries, or other surgeries where an endoscopic-type opening are maintained, are preferred over conventional surgery due to the lower risk of infection to the patient and quicker recovery times. Creating an opening in the skin of the patient commences the surgery. The opening is maintained by the insertion of a portal device. During the course of the surgery, surgical instruments are repeatedly inserted and removed through the portal device as specific surgical needs arise. A potential problem with the use of these existing portal devices is they typically have smooth outside surfaces that provide little or no resistance to undesirable or untimely removal of the device. If a portal device is inadvertently extracted from an opening in a patient during surgery, this could create clinical or time related problems associated with, for example, replacing, resituating the portal device, or re-sterilizing the portal device. Another problem seen with the existing devices is the unwanted movement into and out of the accessed space, which is a cause for delays or may compromise surgical results.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a portal device that resists removal from an opening and assists with maintaining a clear, unobstructed visual field.